A orillas del pozo devorahuesos
by MaiaT
Summary: ...me senté y lloré. Una historia basada en la novela de Paulo Coelho. Kagome e Inuyasha se han separado después de recuperar la perla pero, al volver a reunirse, un enorme sacrificio tendrá que realizarse. COMPLETADO.
1. Prólogo

_**Al PLAP,  
con mucho cariño después de un mes de vida**_

_**A Miya,  
por ser mi beta-reader.  
**_

* * *

"_En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad" _

_Paulo Coelho_

**A Orillas del pozo Devora huesos…**

…**me senté y lloré. **Ya me habían contado que todo lo que lanzaban aquí eran los huesos de los monstruos que eran exterminados, pero para mí era una puerta a otro mundo, a mi mundo, al mismo mundo en otra época.

El tiempo en que esto comenzó es confuso. Para mí comenzó hace una semana, pero para el mundo donde me encuentro han pasado mil años.

A orillas de ese pozo escribí esta historia en algunas hojas que encontré, peleando con la oscuridad, deseando que el escalón fuera más cómodo para sentarme y escribir.

Escribía y escribía como mi madre había sugerido para que cuando terminara de sacar esta historia de mí, pudiera lanzarla al pasado, donde la historia pertenecía.

––––0––––

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos persiguiendo a Naraku para recuperar la perla de Shikon y que él pudiera obtener su venganza, pero llegó el día en que el demonio fue derrotado y la perla estaba en nuestras manos. Con eso yo debía volver a mi tiempo, pues no pertenecía a ese lugar, debía volver a mi vida. Entonces dejé la perla en sus manos y me olvidé por siempre del Sengoku, o así creí haberlo hecho.

Pasé años estudiando, poniéndome al corriente de todo aquello que me perdí en el tiempo de la búsqueda. Cuando llegó el momento de decidir lo que estudiaría en la universidad no me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme a estudiar historia, dejar atrás mi ciudad y dedicarme a estudiar. En ese lugar conocí a un hombre maravilloso que se convirtió en mi novio tiempo después, aprobé todos mis cursos con muy buena nota, comencé a preparar mi tesis sobre la historia de Japón.

Pero de un día para otro suspendí mi investigación, terminé mi relación de años con el hombre más comprensivo del mundo y regresé a mi casa.

Mientras desempacaba me dí cuenta que me había llevado un libro de los que pretendía usar como referencia y nunca llegué a leer. Sin embargo, por mera curiosidad y tratando de evitar el tedioso trabajo de desempacar, comencé a darle un vistazo en ese momento. Al ir casi a la mitad del libro encontré algo que siempre estuve buscando y nunca pensé encontrar.

Al ir cambiando de páginas reviví el tiempo de aventura que viví en el Sengoku y los relatos sobre él se iban llenando de admiración, exagerando en algunos momentos pero así me enteré de otras aventuras que sucedieron después de mi partida.

Y tan repentino como lo había encontrado, su vida desapareció de las páginas del libro.

¿Qué había pasado¿Qué le había pasado¿Acaso él había muerto en manos de un youkai más poderoso? Y yo no había estado allí para ayudarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí al pozo que no había vuelto a visitar en muchos años y me apoyé en su borde. En verdad lo dudé un instante pero la débil madera del borde cedió ante mi peso y caí dentro. Creí que iba a dar un golpe seco contra el fondo y me iba a romper el cuello pero la sensación de estar viajando en el tiempo como tantos años atrás, pero… ¿no se suponía que el pozo debía cerrarse al desaparecer la perla?

Trepé por la enredadera y caminé al inicio con lentitud pero luego me eché a correr. Quería encontrarlo, quería estar a su lado y ayudarlo en cualquier peligro que enfrentara como lo habíamos hecho diez años atrás

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Por qué hacer una adaptación? Orgullosamente pertenezco a la Patrulla de Liberación Anti Plagios y quería demostrar que se puede hacer una adaptación sin necesidad que sea una transcripción.

¿Por qué esta novela? Quería tomar una que no tuviera nada de relación o de preferencia que fuera bastante contraria a la trama del anime/manga para ver que tan difícil era hacerla encajar.

A los que ya leyeron la obra sabrán que tiene muchas connotaciones religiosas que en este fic no aparecerán.

A los que ya han leído mis fics, sabrán que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y esta historia se presta bastante para hacerlos sufrir.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**A mi llegada…**_

El bosque no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuve allí. De inmediato me dirigí a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede donde solíamos descansar al final de una batalla o donde nos refugiábamos para curar nuestras heridas.

Pero la cabaña no estaba, tampoco la anciana sacerdotisa. Habían pasado ya diez años, por lo que concluí con gran tristeza que ella había muerto en estos años. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado¿Habría muerto por una enfermedad o se habría ido en paz luego de una larga vejez?

No pude seguir pensando mucho en ella, de inmediato regresó a mi mente la imagen de Inuyasha y su desaparición en la historia. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde?

Caminé hacia la aldea cercana donde encontré a mucha gente de la que conocí aquellos días y se sorprendían de verme. Los que eran niños ya habían crecido y muchos hasta tenían hijos ya. Algunos no me reconocían de inmediato, pues mis rasgos de adolescente habían dejado paso a una apariencia más adulta.

De repente lo vi en la lejanía luchando con algunos hombres de la aldea. Estaba tan cambiado que casi no lo reconocí; si no hubiera sido por su habitual traje rojo y sus adorables orejitas no lo habría reconocido. Tenía el cabello recogido, lo cual no era común en él y su rostro juvenil había madurado añadiéndole atractivo y un brillo especial en sus ojos, tan concentrado en la batalla.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunté.

– Es algo muy noble. Entrena a todos los hombres para poder defenderse en caso que atacaran la aldea.

– No lo entiendo –dijo un jovencito que observaba la pelea –si él es tan fuerte. ¿Por qué no nos protege él?

– Si piensas así¿Por qué entrenas con él? –le dijo ella en tono amable.

– Porque quiero ser fuerte –respondió él –para proteger yo a la aldea.

– Es cierto que él es muy fuerte, pero es un alma muy solitaria. Nadie puede estar sólo toda su vida.

El joven tomó una espada y se acercó al grupo de hombres para esperar su turno.

– Para un Youkai es algo admirable –dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a mí.

¿Youkai¿Entonces se convirtió en un Youkai completo?

Si así era¿por qué el pozo seguía abierto?

No pude responderle nada a la mujer, yo estaba temerosa de encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Yo lo observaba luchar con una determinación distinta a la que tenía mientras luchábamos con Naraku. Y yo sólo podía pensar en la facha que llevaba con mis pantalones deportivos y un viejo suéter que me había puesto para desempacar cómodamente. Él no me había visto aún y me preguntaba si me reconocería, si se alegraría de verme, si me seguiría viendo como la niña de dieciséis años.

Sus movimientos eran perfectos, sin embargo contenía su fuerza según el contendiente al que se enfrentaba. Era más suave con los jóvenes y más rígido con los mayores, pero ninguno lograba vencerlo.

– Vamos, nunca lograrán vencer a ningún Youkai con la fuerza que tienen ahora –les dijo provocándolos.

Los hombres cuchichearon entre sí y se pusieron en guardia. Él se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y se puso en guardia incitándolos a tomar la iniciativa.

En un instante todos estaban vencidos.

– Cuando unan sus fuerzas y logren vencerme, sabrán que pueden vencer a cualquier Youkai, sin embargo correrán peligro si mas de uno los ataca a la vez.

– Pero tú estás con nosotros, de seguro con tu ayuda no correremos peligro.

Él sonrió con melancolía.

– Si –dijo él con un ligero temblor en la voz que nadie pareció notar, pero yo lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo ocultaba en sus palabras.

Los hombres se incorporaron y le hicieron una reverencia. Fue entonces que volteó hacia donde estaba yo y sonrió cálidamente. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, emocionada por volver a verlo y porque me había reconocido a pesar de mi cambio. ¿Me vería muy extraña con el atuendo que llevaba? Volví a sentirme como la joven de dieciséis años, temerosa del mundo en el que me encontraba, temerosa de aquellos ojos dorados que en ese momento tenía fijos sobre mí, pero más que todo, rebosante de alegría por volver a verlo.

Él caminó hacia mí con velocidad y se paró frente a mí con la arrogancia a la que me había acostumbrado. A mi memoria volvió la imagen del joven semidemonio que solía acabar con mi paciencia pero también hacerme sentir tan segura y tan fuerte mientras nos protegíamos el uno al otro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome?

Fingí estar molesta con él.

– ¿Así me recibes después de diez años?

Quería abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado. Quería contarle lo preocupada que estaba por su desaparición de la historia. Quería preguntarle si se había convertido en un Youkai, pero no lo hice, me quedé callada sonriéndole amigablemente.

Quería hacer tantas cosas pero no me atreví a hacerlas. Más tarde me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

– Kagome, te extrañé –dijo él en voz suave.

– Yo también –respondí con timidez.

Yo intentaba contener mis lágrimas y el impulso de querer abrazarlo pero pensé que en una mujer de veintiséis años se vería inadecuado.

– Necesitaba hablar contigo –me dijo con una gran alegría que intentaba ocultar tras su mirada serena.

– El pozo… no estaba cerrado como creí –dije intentando quitarle importancia al hecho que moría por verlo. Aún no podía quitarme la idea que fuera un Youkai completo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –dijo él notando mi inseguridad.

– Eh… yo… bueno, quería saber ¿por qué estabas entrenando?

– Ah, me aburría.

– No te creo. Me pareció que había algo más pero realmente te preocupan estas personas.

Rió con arrogancia y se volteó hacia sus pupilos.

– ¿Me dirás por qué? –le grité.

– Eso no te importa –respondió petulante.

– Inuyasha, no me obligues a… –amenacé perdiendo la paciencia pero él entendió antes que pudiera concluir mi frase y volteó hacia mí temeroso.

– Espera un minuto, mujer –intentó fingir tranquilidad pero sin mucho éxito.

Los hombres detrás de él reían silenciosamente y cuchicheaban cosas que él seguramente pudo escuchar porque volteó hacia ellos enfadado.

– ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO, DEBILUCHOS? Entrenen entre ustedes y no se detengan hasta que vuelva.

Ellos obedecieron y él me apartó de todos para hablar a solas.

– He vencido a casi todos los youkai de la región, a todos los grandes y poderosos que amenazaban a todos, algunos buscaron enfrentarse a mí pero no pudieron conmigo. Sin embargo, los más débiles no se enfrentarán a mí ni se aparecerán ante mis ojos y son los que se aprovechan de los humanos.

– ¿Y los entrenas para que puedan defenderse por su cuenta? –le dije sonriéndole en signo de admiración, lo que provocó en él un ligero sonrojo.

– No es gran cosa –dijo alejándose mientras yo no podía despegar la mirada de él, su forma de caminar, su gallarda apariencia…

Alguien se acercó a mí por detrás.

– Tanto tiempo –fue su forma de saludar. Reconocí la voz de inmediato y me volteé a abrazarla.

– ¡Sango! No creí que te encontraría aquí.

– Acompáñame –dijo enérgicamente, me tomó del brazo y me hizo seguirla a una cabaña a las afueras de la aldea.

La observé mientras preparaba el té y me lo ofrecía.

– Sango, cuéntame cómo te ha ido –aunque le pregunté eso, lo que yo quería preguntarle era sobre Inuyasha, pero me pareció descortés.

– Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo –respondió y tomó algunos sorbos de té, permanecimos en silencio unos minutos en los que no pude dejarme llevar por el impuso de preguntar sobre él. Sin embargo, ella fue la que continuó la conversación.

– Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Inuyasha recorrió casi el mundo entero eliminando a los youkai peligrosos y enseñando a los hombres a defenderse.

Lo primero lo sabía por el libro, fue lo segundo lo que me sorprendió. Yo había creído que sólo se trataba de los hombres de esta aldea pero ¿en todos lados?

– Al principio, Miroku y yo lo acompañamos pero con el nacimiento de nuestra hija tuvimos que dejarlos a él y a Shippo.

– ¡Tienes una hija! –la emoción de esa noticia me hizo olvidar momentáneamente del motivo que me tenía allí – ¿Dónde está¿Y el monje?

– Salieron a dar un paseo. Ella tiene ahora cinco años pero sabe controlar muy bien a su padre que la adora. La llamamos Emiko porque desde que nació le sonrió a Miroku y lo conquistó de inmediato. Se lleva muy bien con Inuyasha.

Cinco años… la mitad del tiempo que yo llevaba lejos. Una idea se fijó en mi mente en ese momento¿acaso el pozo había estado abierto todos estos años? Y si era así¿Inuyasha lo sabía¿Por qué no había ido por mí?

– Su trabajo es muy importante, todos cuentan con él para protegerlos.

Lo sabía, estaba de acuerdo y por eso había regresado, para estar a su lado y protegerlo.

– Todos aquí lo adoran –continuó ella.

¿Cuál era el fin de decirme todo esto?

– Él disfruta mucho estar con esos chicos, han sido su compañía desde que regresó a la aldea.

– Sango, yo…

Iba a decirle lo que había pasado en realidad, por qué estaba allí, lo que sabía de Inuyasha, pero una pequeña voz me hizo cambiar de opinión.

– ¡Ya volvimos mami!

– Sango, mi vida… –saludó la grave voz del monje.

La niña del cabello oscuro estaba prendida en el cuello de Sango, se parecía tanto a ella pero tenía los ojos de su padre quien me miraba fijamente como si fuera una desconocida.

– ¿Señorita Kagome?

– Que gusto verlo, excelencia –respondí.

– Hijita, quiero que conozcas a Kagome, la amiga de la que te hemos hablado tanto.

La pequeña se acercó a mí sonriendo.

– ¿De la que Inu–chan está enamorado? –preguntó con inocencia.

Oculté toda emoción que sus palabras me provocaron. No podía amarme o habría ido tras de mí en estos años… ¿pero si no sabía que el pozo estaba abierto?

Tanta confusión en mi cabeza me ayudó a ignorar los rostros avergonzados de mis amigos e intenté cambiar de tema.

– ¿Y dónde está Shippo? –pregunté con alegría.

– Él ha seguido los pasos de Inuyasha y se encarga de ir a las aldeas que visitaron antes para comprobar el estado de su entrenamiento. Inuyasha dejó de viajar hace un año.

¿Ya no viajaba¿Por qué¿Le había ocurrido algo?

– Justo después que la anciana Kaede murió –dijo el monje que jugaba con su hija.

Muerta… aunque lo imaginaba, la noticia me afectó más de lo que creía.

– ¿Cómo… cómo fue? –pregunté temerosa.

– Fue mientras dormía, no te preocupes. Su expresión estaba muy relajada, podría decirse que hasta estaba feliz.

La conversación continuó hasta muy entrada la noche mientras me contaban sus aventuras y las gracias de la pequeña Emiko que yacía dormida en el regazo de Sango.

– Debo regresar a mi casa –dije sin saber la razón, las palabras simplemente se escaparon de mi boca.

– Espera –dijo Inuyasha que entraba en ese momento –no te vayas aún, tengo mucho que hablar contigo.

– Pero… no le dije a mi madre a donde fui, no vine preparada.

– Quédate –suplicó y no pude resistirme a su mirada. Me quedé esa noche en el Sengoku, como lo había hecho tantas veces diez años atrás.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Es difícil, adaptar una historia a un fandom es difícil pero no imposible.

De nuevo le agradezco a Miya que sea mi Beta y a todos los que me dejaron review de apoyo...


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Me pidió que me quedara esa noche, y yo acepté…_**

****

Después de comer salimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la aldea. Había estado muy silencioso a pesar que fue él quien dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

– Sabes… encontré un libro que habla de ti.

– ¿Sólo uno? –dijo con arrogancia – Al parecer tengo que hacer muchas más cosas para aparecer en todos ellos.

– Ya has hecho muchas cosas buenas¿no es así?

– No es gran cosa – respondió cortante.

El silencio se prolongó mientras seguíamos nuestro paseo. Yo trataba de recordarle las cosas que habían pasado en cada parte de esa aldea pero él sólo asentía y continuaba caminando.

Quizá él ya no recordaba esa época con tanta alegría como yo, tal vez para él el pasado no era importante y yo, que había hecho del pasado el centro de mi vida, sólo lo hacía sufrir por aquello que él ya había dejado atrás.

Me escuchaba, asentía y seguía caminando.

¿Por qué me había pedido que me quedara si no le gustaba mi compañía? Maldije el momento que encontré ese libro y volví al pozo. Hubiera sido mejor no haber regresado. La historia había seguido su curso sin él y yo me negaba a aceptar cual era la verdadera razón que me había hecho volver a este lugar donde la felicidad y la pena parecían perder sus límites.

Caminamos al menos por dos horas más entre la aldea mientras él saludaba a cuanta persona se encontraba y yo tenía que escuchar historias sobre lo maravilloso y amable que había sido con ellos. Tras muchas historias y muestras de gratitud pudimos dejarla atrás sólo para que él me guiara directo al lugar donde el Goshinboku se encontraba de pie.

– Aún recuerdo el día en que te vi aquí. Yo estaba tan confundida, pero por alguna razón sabía que eras alguien muy bueno –quería que alguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro, pero él parecía no estar prestándome atención y observaba a todos lados menos a donde yo me encontraba. En mi interior se acumuló la ira, el enfado que hacía diez años me hubiera hecho gritarle Osuwari pero aquel ímpetu que tenía en la adolescencia me había abandonado y esa rabia que me causaba fue rápidamente suplantada por la tristeza y la desilusión.

– Debería regresar a mi casa –dije volteando con dirección al pozo y di un paso, me detuve con el anhelo de obtener una reacción de él, pero sólo tuve más silencio.

– Mi madre debe estar muy preocupada por mí –intenté excusarme.

– Si, es probable –dijo con tono frío, como si se tratara de una respuesta automática.

– Me voy – anuncié iniciando mi camino – fue un placer volver a verte.

– Espera, quiero hablar contigo. Sé que deben estar preocupados por ti pero yo…

Un nudo en su voz se hizo notorio. Yo volteé a verlo pero él no estaba viendo en dirección a mí.

– Necesito…

Sin verme intentaba completar la frase y yo sentía a mi paciencia marcharse sin mí. No podía siquiera imaginar qué quería decirme y cuando más me devanaba en intentar vislumbrarlo, él completó la frase de un solo golpe.

– Quiero que vayas conmigo de viaje… No es muy lejos de aquí, estoy seguro que no demoraremos más de una semana.

¿Qué había dicho? Yo no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué así de repente quería volver a emprender un viaje¿Por qué? Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

– Necesito que vengas conmigo –suplicó.

Podían haber pasado diez años, pero yo sabía que un viaje así tenía motivos muy especiales y si él lo pedía con ese interés era porque se trataba de algo muy importante. No pude evitar sonreír y al hacerlo sentí mis dudas quedarse atrás. Por supuesto, no podía acompañarlo en esta aventura que me proponía pero el viejo Inuyasha parecía estar de vuelta y eso era lo que me alegraba.

– No puedo ir contigo. No vine preparada así que no tengo ropa ni víveres, tampoco le dije a mi familia que vendría aquí.

– Pero… no es necesario que lleves nada para el viaje y si es la ropa lo que te preocupa, estoy seguro que Sango podría prestarte algo.

Algo estaba mal, no era posible que Inuyasha estuviera suplicando de esa manera tan insistente. Sus ojos delataban sus ansias y el temor a que yo me fuera. Entonces recordé las palabras de la pequeña Emiko y me hicieron temer.

Siempre creí – o me obligué a creer – que él nunca olvidaría a Kikyo. Fuimos compañeros de aventuras y lucha mientras recuperábamos los fragmentos de la perla. Lo amaba… lo amé, pero después de diez años me había obligado a olvidarlo y una vez que ese sentimiento muere, no puedes revivirlo. Ahora era demasiado tarde, todo aquello había quedado muy enterrado en lo más recóndito de mi corazón.

– No será mucho tiempo – volvió a insistir – necesito hacer algo, pero en verdad necesito que estés a mi lado.

El héroe arrogante y seguro de hace horas había desaparecido y frente a mí había un Inuyasha completamente distinto, con su lado vulnerable completamente al descubierto.

Caminé hacia el árbol y toqué su corteza. No quería pensar e intentaba convencerme que él sólo añoraba los viejos tiempos como yo o que el volver a verme le había causado esa confusión. Quizá era sólo mi imaginación jugándome bromas.

Él también caminó hacia el árbol y se apoyó contra este.

– Vamos, por los viejos tiempos. Tu madre seguro descubrirá a dónde fuiste.

En eso tenía razón, al ver las maderas rotas del pozo deduciría que lo había vuelto a cruzar. Con esas palabras también me aseguró que sólo se trataba de mi imaginación haciéndome bromas y que él sólo anhelaba el pasado tanto como yo.

Podía quedarme, en eso también tenía razón. Sin obligación alguna en mi época no tenía algo que forzara a volver pronto. Además yo misma me había contradicho, mi motivo para regresar era protegerlo o ayudarle siquiera en los peligros que se enfrentase. Procuraría hacerme de un arco y unas flechas en caso que las necesitara pero hacía tiempo que no las usaba y ese podría ser un problema, sin embargo no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera. En cuanto a mamá… luego le explicaría.

– Pero espero que puedas conseguir un lugar decente donde quedarnos –dije bromeando –no voy a dormir en la intemperie.

––––0––––

Estaba ayudando a Sango con la comida cuando él volvió a llamarme a solas.

– Hay algo que tengo que devolverte.

– ¿Devolverme¿Qué podrá ser?

Extendió la mano y en ella tenía uno de mis pañuelos. Lo recordaba por el bordado en la orilla que mi madre solía hacerle para que no los perdiera.

– Lo creíste perdido y te rendiste al buscarlo, pero la verdad era que yo lo robé. Quería tener una excusa para volver a verte en el momento que la perla se desvaneciera pero… no pude hacerlo. Entonces me prometí que en cuanto volviera a verte te lo devolvería y te diría aquello que siempre quise decirte.

Se volteó hacia mí tomándome por sorpresa y me abrazó. Yo… permití el abrazo más tiempo que el que la razón me dictaba, pero mi voluntad no me permitía separarlo. Después de unos minutos habló.

– Ya no puedo callar más tiempo –dijo – Te amo.

––––0–––––

La comida fue casi silenciosa si no hubiera sido por la conversación tan graciosa de Emiko que relataba cómo sus amigos de la aldea no podían ganarle cuando jugaban o cómo lograba evitar que su padre se detuviera a cortejar –por decirlo en palabras aptas para la pequeña –a cada muchachita que veía.

De pronto, Sango comenzó a dar un discurso del cual no recuerdo cómo salió en el tema de conversación.

– Hay cosas que dejamos pasar y siempre nos lamentamos porque no podemos volver a ese momento que creímos ideal. Perdimos todo aquello que teníamos años atrás, pero eso no es del todo cierto, todavía está en nuestro interior, sólo tenemos que recordar lo que nos motivaba en ese momento.

Miré a Inuyasha, tenía la vista fija en la puerta. Había algo oculto en las palabras de Sango que no alcancé a descifrar. Por un instante me parecía estar escuchando a mi propia madre o a la anciana Kaede. Sango había madurado mucho.

Yo empezaba a sentirme algo mareada por el sake que estábamos bebiendo para celebrar. Me sentía libre de temores –o de los temores de siempre– y sentía que podía hacerlo todo, que nada era imposible para mí.

No tenía planeado llegar al Sengoku y ahora me estaba preparando para emprender un nuevo viaje. Yo, en la casa de mis queridos amigos, con los que ahora volvía a conversar como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y con aquel mismo interés que 10 años atrás.

Y había llegado allí porque finalmente la historia me había dado su futuro. Yo no sentía miedo, en ese momento ya sólo sentía una inmensa alegría. Él casi no hablaba, su silencio me intrigaba pero cuando hablaba era para recordar viejas aventuras y me recordaba constantemente las palabras de Sango.

"_Me paso el tiempo contemplando la historia en lugar de vivirla. Me enfoqué en buscarlo en los libros sin saber que podía seguir __viéndolo con sólo cruzar el pozo, me aferré a lo que creía seguro y me dedicaría luego… ¿a qué¿Continuaría enterrándome en libros? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente no era lo que quería. No quiero toda la vida ser una espectadora. Quiero vivir mi propia historia"_

Ya debía dejar de tomar sake, comenzaba a contradecirme. Mi vida ya estaba casi planeada y no podía echarla abajo por algo que sería pasajero.

"_Tarde o temprano tendré que volver a esa vida, no pertenezco aquí, no puedo vivir aquí"_

Pero intentaría quedarme todo lo que pudiera, lo acompañaría en este viaje y si era necesario en el siguiente, hasta saber que él estaba sano y salvo. No tenía algo que me forzara a regresar pronto, así que podía quedarme. Intentaría regresar a mi época en algún momento sólo para no preocupar a mi madre.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Inu–chan? –me preguntó la pequeña.

– Nos conocimos hace diez años –respondí.

– ¿Y desde entonces tenía ese juguete que no me deja usar?

Sango y Miroku se vieron de forma extraña pero Inuyasha no pareció inmutarse.

– Sí –dije yo – pero si no le deja usarlo es porque podría ser peligroso.

– ¿Qué podría haber de peligroso en…?

Sango la sujetó y le cubrió la boca. Miroku hizo un comentario sobre el viaje y de inmediato la conversación volvió a cambiar.

Me encantaba volver a estar allí, entre mis queridos amigos, volviendo a vivir aventuras y no sólo leerlas o verlas desde lejos. Al llegar a mi casa podría contarle a Sota y a mi madre todo lo que había vivido estos días y no aburrirlos con las historias sobre el emperador quien sabe quien y que a nadie le importa.

"_No me extrañaba que ignorara mis intentos de devolverle los recuerdos de nuestras aventuras"_ pensé. Ahora sí sentía pena de mi aburrida vida.

– Toma un poco más –dijo Miroku sirviéndome un poco más de Sake. Lo hice. No tendría muchas oportunidades de beber en compañía de mis amigos y no me importaba.

– Sabes que cuento contigo –me dijo en secreto – Quédate más tiempo.

Tenía algo que decir antes de responder su pregunta.

– Hay algo que debe quedar claro.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Sobre lo que dijiste esta tarde…

– ¿El pañuelo? Te dije que pensaba devolvértelo…

– No es eso –dije tratando de mantener la postura, pero seguro que él podía notar lo embriagada que estaba sólo con examinar mi aliento –lo otro que me dijiste.

– Lo entiendo, pero hablaremos en otro momento… ya tendremos tiempo.

La verdad no había tenido tiempo de contestarle, no pude decirle nada en ese momento. Pero tenía que dejar en claro que todo había cambiado para mí.

– Tendrás que escucharme o no iré contigo.

– No es el momento –insistió.

– Han pasado diez años. Me he enamorado muchas veces en este tiempo y mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mismos.

Él escuchó y lo noté desilusionado pero Emiko reclamó su atención y no pude continuar.

"_Al menos__ le dije lo que debía" _me felicité. El amor sí muere, no existe tal cosa como amor eterno.

Si así fuera, yo no habría amado a alguien más, él no habría olvidado a Kikyo… el amor eterno era algo de las novelas rosa y canciones de amor, pero sólo podemos rogar que la persona a nuestro lado sea alguien que no nos deje olvidar el amor que le tenemos.

El amor puede olvidarse.

Pero él habló de repente y me asusté por la casualidad de sus palabras.

– Por los recuerdos – brindó él, y allí pude notar que el sake también comenzaba a hacer efecto en él.

– Porque sólo son eso, recuerdos muy gratos –añadí.

– Hay cosas que no pueden olvidarse.

Sango intentó cambiar la conversación hablando del entrenamiento de Emiko como cazadora pero él parecía muy molesto.

– Inu–chan¿estás molesto con Kagome?

– ¿Por qué lo dices, pequeña? –dijo pareciendo haberse calmado.

– Parece que pelearon, pero si son como las peleas de mi mami y mi papi es porque se quieren mucho.

Él sonrió y yo pude sentir el sonrojo encenderse en mis mejillas.

Nuestros amigos intentaron contener su risa… sin mucho éxito.

Él se puso de pie, pensé que iba a lanzar algunas maldiciones como era su costumbre, al perder la paciencia pero de nuevo me equivoqué.

Lo único que hizo fue salir.

– Partiremos mañana temprano –dijo –descansa mucho.

––––0––––

Al menos algo continuaba igual, él estaba en la acostumbrada rama de árbol observando el espacio frente a él. Ya no parece molesto y parece incluso estar feliz.

Todavía me siento mareada, no estoy tan acostumbrada al licor pero necesito controlarme, será un largo viaje.

Pero no importa porque todo está claro y ya no soy la misma adolescente de hace 10 años. Tengo mis emociones bajo control.

"_A veces me __gustaría no tener todo tan controlado" _pienso.

Si me dejara llevar por la situación, mi vida no sería tan aburrida y monótona. Si me dejara llevar por la situación habría cruzado ese pozo desde mucho tiempo antes y no habría dejado morir mi amor y en este momento yo lo estaría abrazando y quizá podría besarlo como tanto desee en mi juventud.

Pero ya era tarde. Yo no podía hacerlo.

No quería hacerlo.

Aún no le he dicho que sí me voy a quedar más tiempo del que este viaje necesite pero… aunque ya lo había considerado, no había tomado la decisión hasta que él lo pidió. Debía ser porque el sake me liberó de mis temores. Eso pasará en algún momento. Luego tendré que volver y enfrentarme a una tesis sin terminar, buscar un empleo, formar una familia con alguien que me recuerde cada día que lo amo.

Mi vida será tranquila, quizá dé clases en la escuela o me dedique a buscar civilizaciones perdidas. Tengo una vaga idea de lo que a él le sucederá en el futuro pero tengo muy claro lo que a mí me espera. No puedo olvidarme que no pertenezco a su mundo.

Claro que todavía lo quiero. Lo amé demasiado como para no seguir queriéndolo después de tanto tiempo pero ya no podría volver a amarlo y enfrentar de nuevo la separación.

Los recuerdos pueden convertirse en fantasmas si no sabemos diferenciarlos por lo que son. Y estos fantasmas nos pueden perseguir toda nuestra vida hasta el punto en que los creamos realidad.

Y cuando perdemos la claridad ya no distinguimos entre lo posible y lo imposible, ya no importa nada más que nuestra versión de lo que llamamos realidad.

No, no puedo dejarme dominar por fantasmas.

– Inuyasha –él bajó de un salto al escuchar su nombre.

– Vete a casa de Sango –dijo empujándome y volteando hacia donde la voz había venido.

– Señor Inuyasha, hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted.

Él insistió en que me marchara.

– Vete Kagome, vete a dormir.

¿Qué me estaba ocultando? De pronto sentí que el licor había perdido el efecto en mí y los temores habían vuelto, pero este miedo que sentía… no podía descifrarlo.

– ¡Vete de una vez, mujer! –me gritó.

Pero la mujer que había llamado a Inuyasha ya estaba allí y por su forma de vestir supe que se trataba de una sacerdotisa.

– Debe considerar bien lo que hará –dijo ella –Ya sabe lo importante que es…

Él hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y yo di un paso hacia ellos.

– Ella lo acompañará, tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse.

La mirada de ambos era muy seria, casi desafiante, y yo no entendía de qué se trataba todo eso.

– ¿Sabe ella de su decisión?

Él exhaló con fuerza y emitió un corto gruñido.

Sostuvo el desafío de miradas con la sacerdotisa mientras el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles y causaba un fuerte ruido.

– Vete a dormir, Kagome –ordenó de nuevo –Nos veremos al amanecer.

Y se marchó junto a ella.

* * *

**N.A: ** Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios. Gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten (aunque sinceramente me gustaría más si comentaran, sin embargo, no puedo obligarlos a hacerlo, jeje)

Gracias a Miya por las correcciones, el corrector de Word me ganó una batalla.

No sé que comentar, porque si comento tal vez me haga spoiler de lo que en verdad sucede. Así que mejor nos leemos en otro capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**A ORILLAS DEL POZO DEVORAHUESOS **

**Tercer día… **

Es difícil deshacerse de un fantasma si dejas que te persiga y a veces puede distorsionar tu concepto de la realidad.

– ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? –dijo después de un rato de estar caminando.

– No – le dije amablemente – no creo que esta ropa me deje hacerlo.

Anduvimos por el camino que salía de la aldea. El sol matutino me pegaba en los ojos y me recordaba los excesos de la noche anterior. Extrañaba algunas de las maravillas de mi era, en especial la aspirina y los lentes para sol, pero no podía hacer nada, quizá intentar no volver a beber tanto. La ropa que había traído la tenía en un bulto para lavarla en el primer lugar que encontrara, mientras usaba un atuendo que debía vérseme extraño, sobre todo, combinado con mis zapatos deportivos.

– Debo verme muy graciosa con este atuendo –dije para intentar iniciar una conversación que me dejara ahuyentar a los fantasmas que comenzaban a perseguirme.

– No lo sé, sólo me importa que estés aquí.

No se había vuelto a tocar el tema del amor desde la noche anterior, pero él parecía muy tranquilo y sonreía como hacía diez años. Caminaba a mi lado, con la vista fija en el camino.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer allá?

– Tengo una tarea muy importante –respondió con seriedad.

– Eso lo sé, pero aún quiero saber qué iremos a hacer.

– Oh, vamos Kagome ¿dónde quedó tu sentido de aventura? –dijo con un tono bromista, pero yo supe que era para evitar la respuesta.

– Si piensas que lo he olvidado, no es así, aún me gusta aventurarme.

_«Mentirosa»_ fue la palabra que me atacó en ese momento, pero no importó, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. _«Mentirosa, le mientes a él y te mientes a ti. Ya no distingues lo que es realidad"_ volvió a atacar una voz dentro de mí.

No era cierto, yo tenía tan clara la realidad en ese momento.

– Ahora todo es más tranquilo.

Observé a mí alrededor, la gente parecía tan confiada de que nada sucedería… muy distinto a lo que había visto diez años atrás.

– La gente ahora sabe defenderse, los youkais peligrosos han sido eliminados.

– Has estado ocupado todos estos años –dije con un poco de melancolía.

– No he sido sólo yo. Todos han colaborado para que esto sea así.

Lo imaginaba, por lo que Sango me había contado.

– ¿Hacia dónde vamos? No conozco mucho este camino.

– Vamos a un lugar que no conoces, pero eso no importa, disfruta el paseo. No es algo que antes hubieses podido hacer.

Guardó silencio un instante, parecía estar reuniendo el valor de decir algo ya que entreabría los labios de vez en cuando, pero demoró un buen tiempo en decir lo siguiente.

– ¿Llevas contigo el pañuelo?

– Sí, con el resto de mi ropa –respondí y comencé a correr pues no quería tocar de nuevo el tema y amargar el resto del día.

––––0––––

A lo lejos, vemos una pequeña aldea y, en la lejanía, un modesto templo que nunca antes había visto.

– ¡Vamos allá! Quizá podamos descansar y comer algo –ya era hora de comer algo.

Él observa el templo un instante pero parece ignorarme.

– ¿No te parece la idea? –le pregunto. Él me mira con sus hermosos ojos dorados y sonríe.

– Está bien –cede finalmente y la caminata se reanuda en esa nueva dirección.

_«Culpa al tiempo _–pienso, cuando en realidad quiero decírselo – _a mí me hizo olvidar y a ti…» _

De seguro quería que volviésemos a tocar el tema, pero ya debía imaginar mi negativa y dudaba en escuchar la respuesta.

Si me amaba de verdad o sólo era un fantasma en su corazón, no era mi problema, yo ya había olvidado ese sentimiento y peleaba por no dejar volver al fantasma que me atormentó los primeros años de separación.

_«No te atormentes, recuerda que estás aquí para protegerlo, no para hablar de amor. Pronto te irás y volverás a olvidar y él te olvidará también»_

––––0––––

Habíamos caminado ya un buen rato cuando llegamos a la capilla. Un viejo monje estaba sentado en la puerta, bebiendo de un extraño envase.

– Buenos días –saluda el monje.

– Buenos días –respondió él. Hay algo en el interior que llama mi atención y trato de entrar.

– No puede pasar –dice el monje de manera desagradable.

– ¿Por qué no? Las puertas están abiertas.

– Tiene que pagar su tributo al templo para pasar.

¿Tributo? No había escuchado hasta ese momento cosa tan extraña en aquella época. Miro a Inuyasha que parece molesto pero no presta atención a lo que el monje me ha dicho.

– ¿Qué hay allí dentro? –Pregunto al monje –percibo algo, pero no sé qué es…

– ¿Percibe algo¿Acaso usted…

– Aunque no lo parezca, es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa –le dice él con ligera arrogancia.

– Si es así, puedo permitirle pasar –dice el viejo y me abre el paso, pero vuelve a interponerse al paso de Inuyasha. – Usted no puede pasar.

Él se molesta y da media vuelta. Miro al interior pero ya no llamaba mi atención, así que decidí desistir.

– Está bien, no es importante –dije comenzando a salir.

– ¿Tan pronto te rindes? –dijo y pude notar su molestia. Quizá había descubierto al fantasma, que yo ya no era la misma a la que quería antes, me había vuelto una cobarde, una caprichosa; había perdido mi sentido de lucha, me daba por vencida con facilidad… ya no era la misma Kagome.

– No es eso, sólo cambié de opinión –digo al sentir mi orgullo herido.

El monje se aparta del medio de los dos.

– Entra de una vez –ordena.

– No quiero.

– Entra –repite tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome al interior donde se levanta el altar.

– ¡Deténgase¡No ha pagado su tributo! –grita el monje.

Pero luego no escuchamos nada.

– Me lastimas –le digo y él me suelta el brazo. Veo en su mirada arrepentimiento, pero aún hay enfado en ella.

– ¿Querías ver que hay adentro? Esto es todo.

Lo único que veo es un altar bastante rústico y un cofre del que salía una energía muy familiar.

Algo me pone muy nerviosa, estoy atenta al sonido de afuera por si el monje fue a llamar a los aldeanos para sacarnos. Parecían no conocer a Inuyasha. Sabía lo exigentes que podían ser con los "asuntos sagrados"

– Hay algo en esa caja –dijo para intentar distraerme – Debe ser una reliquia.

– Así es. La gente siempre está buscando algo en qué creer, y si este algo es "mágico", es muy fácil que lo interpreten como algo sagrado.

Me dio la impresión que él sabía más de esa capilla que lo que quería decir, pero yo sigo intranquila, observando eventualmente la entrada.

– No tienes porqué estar nerviosa, ese monje nos quiso tomar por incautos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Gente como él se aprovecha de la necesidad de la gente de creer en algo.

– Lo sé –digo recordando el templo familiar – gente así llega a mi templo todo el tiempo.

– Y son tan incautos que creen con tanta fuerza que defienden aquello con todo lo que tienen y así contagian a otros de esa fe sin fundamentos.

Se voltea hacia mí y fija sus ojos en los míos.

– No hay que dejarse llevar por lo que otros digan, debemos comprobar las cosas por nuestra cuenta.

– ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

– Te lo explicaré cuando sea el tiempo –responde y se da la vuelta comenzando a dejar el lugar. En la puerta voltea hacia mí y me hace señal de salir.

Lo obedezco con rapidez y cuando alcanzamos el exterior, el monje aún está allí pero está dormido en la escalera de la entrada, completamente ebrio.

– Busquemos algo de comer –dice él –se hace tarde.

–––––0–––––

Hemos encontrado albergue en una pequeña casita. Los dueños, una pareja de ancianos, nos han dado comida y de nuevo nos ofrecen sake. Nunca antes había tomado tanto sake como en aquellos dos días. Si seguía así, pronto no podría dejarlo.

La señora comienza a contarnos sobre su hija que tenía mi edad cuando un youkai atacó su antigua aldea y se la llevó. Nunca volvieron a saber de ella, debía estar muerta.

Aún me siento molesta, molesta porque él crea que no tengo la voluntad de luchar por lo que quiero. Pero ¿qué me importa que él piense eso? Debería estar feliz si así él dejaba de creer que me amaba, pero me estaba afectando.

_«No te dejes _–dice mi consciencia – _es sólo un fantasma, el corazón intenta dominarte y si lo dejas, no tendrás salida»_

Es cierto, si me dejo dominar por mis sentimientos, todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo habrá sido en vano… no puedo enfrentar eso otra vez. Mi vida tiene una normalidad que ya perturbé lo suficiente, no la perturbaré más, debo mantener enfocada mi mente, acompañarlo en este viaje, pasar un tiempo y volver a mi vida, retomarla donde la dejé.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –dice aprovechando una pausa de la anciana.

– No, no es nada –miento –sólo me pregunto si el monje del templo no va a armar todo un escándalo por lo que hicimos. Todo por un capricho mío y…

– Ya deja de preocuparte –me interrumpe echándose ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos –eso no va a ocurrir, ya te dije que sólo era un embaucador.

_«Y te creo… pero no puedo decirte lo que tengo en mente»_

– Hay algo más que te preocupa –dice en tono serio.

– No, no es cierto.

– ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido de aventura?

– Donde dejaste la cordura –digo bebiendo de golpe el resto del sake que tenía en mi vaso.

– Deja de beber así, no te hace bien.

En ese instante sentí que algo de mi yo más joven volvía a mí.

– ¡Quién demonios crees que eres tú para decirme lo que debo hacer o no¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTA LO QUE HAGO NO ME HUBIERAS PEDIDO QUE TE ACOMPAÑARA EN PRIMER LUGAR!

Su mirada llena de pánico me hizo reaccionar, seguramente estaba esperando a que yo dijera el conjuro que tanto lo molestaba pero logré controlarme a tiempo y recupero la compostura.

Después de verme con desconfianza unos minutos, finalmente habla.

– Cielos, por un segundo creí que… bueno, no importa. Me alegra verte como antes, pero un poco más controlada.

– No lo creas, no soy igual que antes. Ya nada puede volver a ser lo mismo.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? –dice con tono melancólico.

– Sé que quieres creer eso, pero no es posible.

– Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo, no dejaré que nadie me diga qué puede o no ser, ni siquiera tú. Sé que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma, pero tú te empeñas en lo contrario.

Sus palabras se contradecían, más temprano me renegaba por rendirme y ahora por ser obstinada. Finjo seguir enojada, pero el debate entre mi corazón y mi cabeza se reanuda.

_«No quiero, no debo dejarme… es sólo un fantasma»_

– Sólo espero que no te afecte mucho el desengaño –le digo.

Él ríe jactándose de su certeza, se levanta, le da las gracias a los ancianos y se marcha. Yo lo imito con velocidad y lo alcanzo segundos después.

––––0––––

Ha estado extraño todo el día, y su actitud me hace sentir muy nerviosa. El sake otra vez hace sus efectos y distorsiona mis pensamientos… no, no es el sake, no he bebido tanto como para que me afecte a ese punto.

Puede ser este salto de mi vida. Estaba cómoda con mi rutina y esto no lo tenía planeado en ningún sentido. Un juego del destino que me tomó por sorpresa en el peor momento.

Trato de no pensar y observar el panorama pero ya sólo veo campos vacíos, el camino me es menos familiar.

– ¿Quién era la mujer de ayer? –pregunté al sentirme libre de reservas.

– Sólo una sacerdotisa –responde –¿por qué tardaste tanto en preguntarlo?

– Por tu respuesta, sabía que no me explicarías.

– Lo sabrás en su momento –trata de excusar.

– Si, ya dijiste algo así –digo con poco enfado.

Ella sabía algo que yo no y me daba la impresión que mis amigos e incluso la pequeña Emiko estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría.

No era justo, se supone que debería confiar en mí y comienzo a sentirme engañada. Me lleva a un lugar desconocido, con motivos desconocidos y este mal presentimiento que comienza a crecer en mi interior.

Todo el mundo parece saber lo que ocurre, todos menos yo.

_«No seas tonta»_ me reprendo. Primero creo que me volveré adicta a sale, luego que todo el mundo tiene un complot en mi contra. Él tiene ese efecto sobre mí.

"En el fondo sigues siendo la misma" me había dicho antes, pero estaba muy equivocado. Si fuera la misma de antes hubiera dejado todo y me hubiera rendido a sus brazos. No voy a volver a enamorarme de alguien a quien tendré que dejar atrás.

No volveré a sufrir por eso, no lo haré.

– Cuéntame algo –digo mientras continuamos el camino.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Lo que sea, cuéntame tus aventuras.

Empieza a contarme algo sobre batallas contra un demonio serpiente y luego una nueva creencia entre los aldeanos.

Trato de prestarle atención para distraerme y poco a poco voy calmándome. El fantasma deja de perseguirme, sé bien cómo desaparecerlo.

––––0––––

Debe ser ya de noche pero no puedo distinguirlo porque una densa neblina cubre todo y casi no distingo el camino. Él me guía tomándome de la mano.

– Estamos cerca –dice, sin mucha emoción.

Eso me confunde.

– Aquí estaremos hasta mañana.

No entendía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo extraño.

– ¿Qué estamos buscando?

– Aventura –dice él intentando bromear – y también una pequeña aldea protegida por la niebla donde pasaremos la noche.

– ¿Una aldea¿Aquí?

– No muy lejos.

Seguimos caminando así, tomados de la mano.

– Es un lugar muy especial.

_«Y tú también lo eres»_ se le escapa a la voz dentro de mí.

– Comprenderás algunas cosas en ese lugar.

– Finalmente –fue lo único que pude decir.

No entendía cómo, pero confiaba ciegamente.

– Hay un lugar en las afueras de la aldea donde podemos pasar la noche… fue en ese lugar donde pude entender que tú eras todo lo que yo quería.

Guardé silencio, no fuera que mis palabras fueran malinterpretadas.

– Es una especie de templo –continúa – Allí me conocen bien, y a ti te conocen por lo que yo les he contado.

– Tienen ventaja – le reclamé en broma.

– No te preocupes, las conocerás rápidamente.

_«¿Las?»_

Un cosquilleo dentro de mí me hizo perder la calma que me había costado mantener, pero recordé las tonterías que venía pensando.

Mis amigas con frecuencia no dejaban de hablar de sus "amores imposibles". Ellas no habían tenido una historia como la mía.

_«¡Basta!_ –me reprendí – _Cuidado con los fantasmas, el pasado quedó en el pasado, no vale la pena revivirlo si no tiene futuro»_

– ¿Kagome?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Te preguntaba si estabas muy cansada, tu paso se hizo más lento.

– Lo siento, es que hemos caminado mucho.

– Vamos. No te rindas. Mejor cuéntame cómo ha sido tu vida. Me dijiste que te enamoraste –dijo tratando de fingir su molestia, pero nunca había sido muy buen actor.

– Me enamoré varias veces –le confesé – y sólo uno me correspondió en su momento. Mi vida está llena de arrepentimientos y no es un tema que quiera tratar.

– A veces sólo se necesita tiempo.

Yo reí sin querer, pero él seguía serio.

– Se hace tarde –dice deteniéndose y me toma en sus brazos para comenzar a correr.

Estaba entre sus brazos, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, tan segura; y no era por ir en brazos de alguien tan fuerte como él, era algo más… interior.

– Ya casi estamos allí –dijo cuando la neblina se disipó y una pequeña luz se divisaba en la lejanía –Aquí se aprende a escuchar el corazón y dejar atrás los disfraces.

_«¿De que habla¿Por qué disfraces?» _

Llegamos al templo que él me había contado y salieron a nuestro encuentro varias mujeres aprendices de sacerdotisas y la sacerdotisa líder.

– Es un gusto tenerlos aquí –saludó.

– Gracias, hemos venido…

– Si, Sayuri nos puso al tanto –dijo interrumpiendo –ella llegó un poco más temprano. Hemos arreglado una habitación para acomodar a su excelencia –y se inclinó un poco ante mí, lo que me puso nerviosa.

––––0––––

Pude darme un baño y lavar mis ropas. La que me había prestado Sango se había ensuciado por el camino. Las mujeres me llevaron un kimono tradicional rojo y blanco. Me sentía extraña con esa ropa pero el cambio me hizo relajarme.

_«Esto si parece un disfraz»_ reí para mí.

Después de cenar salimos al pórtico. Cerca había un estanque al que caminé y me senté en una enorme piedra y él a mi lado.

– Me parece que vine aquí para disfrazarme.

– ¿Eso crees? Espera un poco, la voz de tu corazón se hace más fuerte en este lugar.

No podía seguir evadiéndolo.

– Sabes que tenemos que hablar de eso.

– ¿De eso?

– Sí, ya sabes… el amor.

– Parece que tienes algo que decir.

– Así es –respondí –Tú sabes cuánto te amé en aquel tiempo. Lo único que quería era estar contigo. Cada día que pasaba lo deseaba más y más, casi se convirtió en una obsesión, así que cuando tuvimos que separarnos, sufrí… sufrí mucho. Sentí cómo una parte de mi corazón moría. Muchas veces intenté ir a la cabaña del pozo y regresar, pero sabía que todo sería en vano. Tú perteneces a tu mundo y yo al mío. No podemos estar juntos. El amor muere, no se puede hacer nada.

– Que pensamiento más triste.

Si, sonaba triste, pero era verdad.

– No debemos amar a quien no puede estar a nuestro lado.

Él miraba al horizonte. Parecía estar resignado a que yo no podía corresponderle. Quizá fui dura, pero era necesario.

_«Tema concluido. En este tiempo ya debe haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que he cambiado en estos años. Ya debe haberlo comprendido»_

De cierta forma, me sentí triste, pero estaba aliviada.

_«¿Era esto lo que querías?» _escuché dentro de mí. Quizá era el fantasma que volvía a aparecerse. Había comenzado a sentir su compañía muy presente.

Cambiamos de temas, hablando de las sacerdotisas. Sayuri era la mujer que lo llamó la noche anterior y había salido de este templo. Me estaba intentando contar cómo la había conocido y porqué le tenía tanta confianza, y yo no le prestaba atención realmente, me molestaba escucharlo hablar tan amistosamente de esa chica.

– No estás escuchando –reclamó él.

Sí, me estaba dejando dominar por el fantasma y con él habían llegado los celos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo estar así con alguien de quien no tenga que separarme? Podría ocuparme de otros asuntos que no importaban y no estaría tan confundida.

­––––0––––

Guardamos silencio por largo rato. No me había dado cuenta hasta que se levantó a buscar una botella de sake dulce y el crujir de sus pasos en el pasto me hizo notar el silencio.

No era el mismo silencio incómodo del camino, es sólo el silencio de estar disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Me mira desde lejos con cierto embeleso, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Debía ser la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua la que me hacía lucir como un escenario agradable.

La tranquilidad del Sengoku, un silencio pacífico.

––––0––––

Nos hemos terminado el sake.

– Podría acostumbrarme a este sabor. No había bebido tanto en toda mi vida.

Sin advertencia, él acaricia mi mejilla y pasa sus dedos entre mi cabello. Yo no hago nada por evitarlo.

– ¿Qué es esa decisión de la que habló Sayuri?

– La vida está llena de decisiones.

– Deja de evadir la respuesta.

Entorcha una hebra de mi cabello con sus dedos.

– Es sólo que aún no la tomo, todo depende de mañana.

– Tarde o temprano me enteraré –digo sin estar muy segura de eso.

Él sigue en silencio. Pero el sake parece tener el efecto contrario en mí y no puedo dejar de hablar.

– Dices que aquí se escucha al corazón ¿qué te dice el tuyo?

– Aún debo saber algo. Por eso te necesitaba aquí.

– ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

- Yo sabía que tendría que tomar esta decisión cuando volviera a verte y no podía ser de otra forma.

Estaba confundida, sus palabras me confundían, su actitud me confundía.

– ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

– Me lo dijo ella, la sacerdotisa que dirige este templo –dice sin apartar su dorada mirada de mis ojos –vine aquí a encontrar una respuesta y la encontré. "Cuando ella vuelva a ti, tendrás que tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida"

– ¿Qué decisión? –volví a preguntar.

– Aún no puedes saberlo –dice levantándose de la piedra.

––––0––––

Comenzamos a caminar y salimos del edificio hacia una colina donde puede verse la aldea contigua.

– ¿Recuerdas el templo en el que nos detuvimos en el camino?

_«¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?» _Asentí con la cabeza.

– Esa aldea se formó luego del ataque de un demonio que se comía las memorias de la gente. Todos ellos fueron exiliados de sus aldeas y agrupados en esa región para servir de alimento al demonio… tuve que usar todo mi poder para eliminar al demonio y una de mis garras quedó en el campo de batalla.

Hace una pausa para dar un par de pasos hacia un grueso árbol que se erguía al centro de la colina y se reclina contra él sin dejar de mirar hacia la aldea.

– Esa gente vive desconectada de la realidad, así que para el monje fue fácil apoderarse de la gente y engañarlos con lo del _"dios perro"_

– Es decir que tú… pero… ¿por qué nadie parecía conocerte?

– Porque nadie me vio con esta apariencia. Lo ves, es muy fácil caer ante cualquier engaño. Las cosas deben ser comprobadas por ti mismo.

Él se tira sobre el pasto y yo lo imito.

– No te dejes llevar por lo que la gente dice… tú debes tomar tus decisiones.

– Entonces¿por qué obedeciste a lo que ella dijo si te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? –el reclamo escapó de mi boca sin yo quererlo, pero no importaba, me sentía mejor de haberlo dicho.

Él tenía una expresión melancólica.

– No lo hice, no la obedecí –confesó – Salté por el pozo incontables veces, pero siempre fue lo mismo… no pude cruzar.

– ¿Es decir que…?

– Te lo dije, a veces sólo se requiere tiempo. Si soñamos algo con la suficiente fuerza, el destino conspira a nuestro favor. Es por eso que el viaje debía hacerlo hoy, porque hoy estás conmigo.

Me sentí un poco tonta. Él intentó ir detrás de mí y yo me acobardé siempre a unos pasos del pozo. Casi vuelvo a hacerlo si no hubiera sido por una debilidad de la madera.

Él tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sonríe con cierta satisfacción.

Algo se siente distinto en mí, no sé porqué pero de pronto me siento más ligera… más libre.

­––––0––––

Caminamos de regreso. Lo primero que noté fue la botella y los vasos a orillas del estanque donde debieron estar dos enamorados disfrutando de su propia presencia mientras sus corazones se hacían uno.

– Quizá ya te hayas aburrido de todo esto –dice.

– Esto no puede aburrirme –le replico – mi vida es aburrida, siempre encerrada en libros. Me gusta este cambio, para variar.

Él sonríe.

– Estás comenzando a dejar atrás tu disfraz.

– No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Para ti que es ese disfraz del que tanto hablas? Porque para mí, estas ropas parecen un disfraz.

– No es algo que podamos ver –explica con seriedad. – La vida, por distintas razones, nos obliga a ser alguien que no somos. Creemos que el tiempo nos ha cambiado, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo las mismas personas, con los mismos sueños y sentimientos, sólo nos ocultamos detrás de la persona que creemos ser. Estamos tan acostumbrados a esa persona, que volver a cambiar nos aterra. Pero en este lugar es más fácil olvidarse de ese temor.

– Creo que lo entiendo.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta del dormitorio que me han preparado.

– Duerme, mañana nos esperan grandes aventuras.

* * *

**N.A: ** Después de siglos... (algo exagerada) ... finalmente actualizo.

Gracias a Miya por las correcciones.

Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron, espero haberles respondido a todos.

A los lectores anónimos que no se han atrevido a dejar review... anímense que me animan, jaja.

Por cierto, sólo como aviso, a finales de este mes cambiaré mi nick, porque como me dijo una personita: "de Translater no tienes nada"... así que me podrán encontrar como Maia-chan.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos leemos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**A ORILLAS DEL POZO DEVORAHUESOS **

**Cuarto día, medianoche… **

No pude dormirme en seguida, pensando en el camino, en el estanque de afuera, en el pueblo refugiado en la neblina y en nuestra conversación. Los años hacían que él adquiriera un aire de sabiduría… o quizá era sabiduría verdadera.

Intenté dormir, pero no podía más que pensar en ese momento junto al estanque en que nuestros corazones estuvieron en contacto.

No dijimos nada, pero no fue necesario, porque en ese lugar no sólo puede escucharse el propio corazón, también el de los demás.

Esa noche, en la orilla del estanque, nuestros corazones entablaron su propia conversación y por primera vez en esos días, mi corazón fue feliz.

Y pensé en lo que él había dicho sobre los disfraces.

«_¿Qué disfraz llevo en este momento¿Qué persona estaba obligada a ser? Mi vida se volvió una monotonía encerrada entre libros, aburrida, segura, sin arriesgar nada pero sin obtener nada a cambio». _

Y comencé a recordar cómo fue mi vida antes de atravesar aquella última vez el pozo para volver a mi era. Libre… llena de riesgos pero libre y yo fui valiente al enfrentarme a cualquier problema u obstáculo.

Si temor de amar y ser amada.

Quiero volver a ser esa mujer, segura de sí misma, valiente. Me libraría del disfraz que los años habían dibujado en mí, porque no era yo misma, nunca lo fui, nunca estuve contenta con la persona en la que me había convertido.

Podría volver a comenzar, ser una nueva Kagome, libre de ataduras, de temores, de amargura.

Tenía nuevas creencias, nuevas revelaciones.

Y es que el verdadero amor nunca se olvida, aunque nosotros creamos que es así, la memoria puede fallar pero el corazón nunca deja que ese sentimiento desaparezca y lo guarda en un rincón especial, por si un día se presenta la esperanza de volver a él y que el amor siga creciendo. No podemos negar la existencia del amor, vivimos para amar y sin amor no vivimos. El amor siempre nos llega, aunque demore siglos en llegar.

Pues todos tenemos la oportunidad de amar, sin importar el tiempo que tengamos.

Y el amor nos cambia, nos salva, nos devuelve la vida.

Sentí romperse el disfraz que tenía y pude escuchar claramente cómo mi corazón me decía que los fantasmas no existían, que sólo eran esos temores que debíamos dejar atrás. También me decía que se alegraba que volviera a escucharlo.

Me decía cuanto amaba todavía a Inuyasha.

Con esa alegría, me dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

————0————

Al despertar, noté que la puerta estaba abierta, debía ser ya tarde porque el sol entraba desde un punto alto frente a mí. En el pórtico estaba él, sentado observando el exterior, vigilando mi sueño. Lo miré como solía hacerlo, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que cruzaban en ese momento por su mente.

Quizá notó el cambio de mi respiración, porque inmediatamente volteó y su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

—Al fin despiertas. ¿Dormiste bien?.

—Buenos días —repliqué molesta—. No estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme tanto.

De nuevo era la mujer aburrida, con horarios, tratando de aferrarme a lo que conocía y, que creía en fantasmas.

—Debo cambiarme de ropa —dije.

—Te esperaré afuera —respondió él cerrando la puerta—. Te trajeron tu ropa seca —dijo desde fuera y se marchó.

Me levanté y me quité la túnica con la que había dormido y al mismo tiempo volví a deshacerme del tonto disfraz que seguía allí.

Estuve unos momentos desnuda, sintiendo el suave calor que se acumulaba en la habitación por la acción del sol; escuché el suave viento que causaba un gentil murmullo en los árboles y, el agua del estanque con su ligero oleaje.

Me sentía llena de un calor intenso que me consumía desde dentro, me sentía viva, sentía que no era tarde y que sí podía.

Y quería hacerlo.

Entendí que en ese momento volvería a vivir y tomaría riesgos, perdería, sufriría mucho, gozaría de la vida, temería y lloraría, pasaría por cielos e infiernos y ya nada sería igual. Entendí que ya no podía negar que nunca olvidé; que en ese momento lo seguiría, movida por el amor, aunque el amor me hubiese motivado siempre, desde aquellos días de aventuras, desde que lo vi por primera vez en el Goshinboku. No, nunca lo había olvidado, aunque siempre lo creí imposible. Era un amor difícil, con fronteras que yo no quería cruzar.

Recordé el momento de la despedida en aquel pozo, cuando me di por vencida de la búsqueda de mi pañuelo. Sabía que él lo tenía, que era un truco para retenerme un poco más, pero no lo entendí… o no quise entenderlo porque nosotros no pertenecíamos a la misma era, al mismo lugar.

Fue mi primer amor y el único verdadero, pero yo era sólo una chiquilla incapaz de comprender. Yo creí haberlo olvidado pero la verdad es que siempre estuve buscando en mis libros, algo que me hiciera recordarlo.

Y un libro me había llevado a él.

Por cuatro días intenté ignorar a mi corazón, pero su voz se hizo más fuerte en aquel sitio y destrozó el capullo que se había formado a mí alrededor. En lo más profundo de mi corazón seguía existiendo yo, seguía siendo la muchacha soñadora y aventurera. Siguiendo ese impuso, acepté acompañarlo en este viaje.

Y gracias a eso –que mi yo interna me dominó un segundo- el amor volvió a mi vida, después de quedar abandonado tantos años. El amor que había estado esperando a ser liberado de su seguro rincón en los confines de mi alma.

Me vestí de nuevo y me vestí de mi misma, sin disfraces. Cubrí mi cuerpo y desnudé mi alma.

————0————

Me llevó a caminar, a dar un paseo por la aldea. Tomamos té por la mañana en aquel lugar que no conocí por nombre, pero que siempre la conoceré como la aldea protegida por la niebla.

Algo en él había cambiado, se veía más feliz, como si tuviera la certeza de lo que nuestros corazones habían conversado. Quizá había entendido a mi corazón y sabía ya que lo seguía amando como el primer día.

—Hoy estás de muy buen humor.

—Porque estás aquí conmigo, no sabes lo que soñé con este día.

—No es eso, he estado contigo todos estos días, pero algo más te puso así de contento.

—¿De verdad¿Qué crees que haya sido?

—Que te has dado cuenta que tenías razón.

Él rió.

—Te libraste de tu disfraz —dijo, así… sin tratarse de una pregunta, como una afirmación. Estaba tan seguro de lo que decía que me sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque tú también estás más contenta y este es el lugar ideal para que eso suceda.

Sonreí, pero mi corazón volvió a llenarse de temor. Quería regresar por momentos a ese lugar seguro que ya conocía, volver a ponerme el disfraz, pero ese lugar, esa coraza se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

Me parecía una mariposa que había abandonado su capullo y tenía que volar.

—Estás pensativa —dijo él.

—Pensaba en las mariposas, al principio son orugas, muy interesantes… pero están incompletas. Luego se meten en su capullo y cuando están listas, salen, convertidas en hermosas mariposas.

Hice una pause para ver si él me seguía la conversación…

—Creo que así somos los humanos, tarde o temprano dejamos atrás lo que éramos para ser alguien mejor.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Yo había logrado pasar por esa metamorfosis y despertar de ese letargo para ser una versión mejorada de mi misma.

Sentía el deseo de tomarlo de la mano, pasar mi brazo por debajo del suyo, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

Conversamos de mil cosas, del paisaje, de las nubes. Nos perdimos en el bosque contiguo, comimos frutillas. Cuando se hizo tarde, decidimos regresar al templo.

————0————

El pasto crujía con nuestros pasos. El templo era muy antiguo, con varios remiendos, refuerzos y reconstrucciones. Me recordaba un poco mi propia casa.

Los pasos de una de las aprendices rompieron nuestro silencio. Cuando ella desapareció en la distancia, él inició su plática.

—Vine aquí no mucho tiempo después que te marchaste, aunque a mi me costó mucho más tiempo escuchar mi corazón y dejar atrás disfraces ridículos. Siempre dije que al usar la perla me convertiría en un youkai completo. Aún cuando te marchaste… ambos estábamos seguros que ese sería mi deseo.

Recordé de inmediato cuando lo encontré en la aldea. La señora me había dicho que él era un youkai. No lo había llamado hanyou, lo había llamado youkai.

No creí que eso me importara tanto, no había vuelto a pensar en ello porque él no parecía haber cambiado.

Tenía miedo, quería huir de la realidad.

—Pero para pedir mi deseo había algo más que tenía que hacer —dijo sin prestar atención al miedo de mi rostro—. Regresé a este lugar muchas veces, también creí haberme olvidado de tu amor, creí amar muchas otras veces.

Sentí una punzada.

—Combatí una y otra vez creyendo que era un trabajo.

De nuevo escuchamos pasos y el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

Era Sayuri, su presencia en cierta forma me parecía molesta, pero ella se dirigió directamente hacia mí y pidió hablar conmigo a solas.

Creí que él se opondría pero me equivoqué, se marchó con tranquilidad dejándome en compañía de ella.

Su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento, y por eso yo no me guardé mi molestia hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? —dije con cortesía pero de forma cortante.

—¿Ya te habló él de su decisión?

—No, no lo ha hecho, no me ha dicho mas que debe tomar una decisión. ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes?

Ella me miró con tristeza.

—Él se molestaría si te digo algo, pero puedo contarte lo que ha pasado en estos diez años… quizá lo que nadie se ha atrevido a contarte.

Su mirada se suavizó y yo también me serené. Si ella me contaba, sería la única…

—Conocí a Inuyasha pocos meses después que tú te fueras, según me dijeron. Vino a este lugar buscando lo que le hacía falta para poder usar la perla de Shikon.

Al poco tiempo, se marchó y comenzó a eliminar aquellos youkai que atormentaban a los humanos. En aquel entonces yo tampoco sabía sobre su decisión pero seguí sus hazañas con mucho interés. He sido la encargada de documentar su historia.

«¿Documentar su historia¿Será posible que ella…?»

—Debiste haber visto cuánto lo admiraban en la aldea en la que viven tus amigos.

Asentí.

—Y la aldea que queda en el camino… lo creen un dios.

Recordé que me había dicho que no lo habían visto con esa apariencia. ¿Por qué en ese momento no me fijé en el detalle de su transformación en un youkai completo?

Estaba desvariando, el hecho que fuera un youkai o un hanyou no iba a cambiar lo que sentía yo por él, o lo que sentía él por mí, pero en cierta forma, el que su mitad humana se hubiera ido me causaba un poco de pena.

—Así es en todos lados —prosiguió ella—, lo veneran como el salvador de la humanidad.

—Algo escuché.

Me sentía extraña, la miraba como si se tratase de una rival, pero no eran celos lo que dominaba mi corazón, era otra cosa y no la entendía.

—Kagome, seré sincera contigo… este mundo depende mucho de Inuyasha. Quizá ya no tanto por el peligro en que vive, sino lo que él representa… el valor, la perseverancia, el coraje. Si él llega a cometer un error al tomar esa decisión…

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decirme.

—Tú tienes la responsabilidad de guiar sus pasos. Lo que sea que hagas no olvides que este mundo depende de él.

Su insistencia hacía que me sintiera mal, como si estuviera tomando algo que no era mío. En ese instante entendí que Sayuri sí era mi rival, pero no en la misma forma que lo fue Kikyo, sino por el hecho de que ella representaba la nueva vida de Inuyasha, una vida dedicada a los demás, a protegerlos… motivarlos… salvarlos.

Ella se marchó al notar mi confusión. Me sentía egoísta al pensar que lo quería sólo para mí; tonta por sentirme celosa del resto del mundo y temerosa de lo que fuera que se tratase esa decisión.

Di algunas vueltas por el jardín, me arrodillé frente al estanque, vi mi reflejo distorsionado en sus aguas.

Así me sentía por dentro, intranquila, incapaz de definir una imagen o hacer un bosquejo de mis sentimientos.

————0————

Escucho pasos, reconozco su peculiar sonido. Son sus pasos que se detienen detrás de mí y su reflejo se distorsiona junto al mío.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome?

—Continúa tu relato —pedí tratando de no pensar.

—¿Cuál relato?

—Me estabas contando qué hiciste después de volverte un youkai completo.

—Espera —dijo con tono de alarma—. Creo que no me has entendido.

¿Qué era lo que no había entendido? En ese momento ya me encontraba suficientemente confundida para que él siguiera con sus rodeos, necesitaba una respuesta capaz de aclarar todas mis dudas, pero su respuesta… la respuesta que me dio fue la que me causó la mayor confusión de los últimos cuatro días.

—Sigo siendo hanyou.

No pude reaccionar, había algo que no encajaba en toda la historia. Él, mientras tanto, se marchó al llamado de la sacerdotisa jefe.

Un hanyou…

Tiempo, sólo necesito tiempo. Él me prometió explicaciones y teníamos todo el tiempo para eso. No iba a dejar que algo así desmoronara la confianza que había recuperado en estos días. Ya lo había pensado antes, había llegado a mi conclusión y a esa conclusión tenía que aferrarme para sobrepasar el impacto de su respuesta. Si era un hanyou o un youkai, eso no cambia el hecho que fuera Inuyasha, el mismo hombre que amaba y que me amaba.

Oí a lo lejos el sonido de una flauta, la tocaba una de las aprendices. Su música sonaba tan relajante…

Conocía la melodía, la había estudiado en la clase de arte tradicional de Japón. En torno a esa melodía existía la creencia que era una melodía capaz de sanar las heridas del corazón, así que escuché, cerré los ojos con fuerza y escuché con toda atención, con todo el deseo de librarme de los tontos temores que me invadían.

Su flauta dejó de sonar y la luz se desvaneció. La noche se abrió paso y la oscuridad llegó; me percaté cuando abrí los ojos y encontré el jardín completamente a oscuras y vacío.

Los pasos volvieron, los mismos que ya conocía. Se acercaban a donde yo estaba.

La luna salió, iluminando mi rostro, revelando las traicioneras lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

Él me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y yo le correspondí al tiempo que nuestras manos se unieron. Estaba segura de estar escuchando a mi corazón en más de un sentido. Latía tan fuerte que parecía resonar en el silencio en el que estábamos una vez más.

Yo estaba tranquila, había hallado la paz.

Él se acercó un poco más y me abrazó… nos abrazamos, nuestras almas se unieron en el mismo abrazo que nuestros cuerpos. Allí, bajo la luz de la luna que comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo.

No quería preguntar nada. Caminamos tomados de la mano, no porque él me guiara o yo lo hiciera. Caminamos como lo hacen dos enamorados, uno al lado del otro. La cabeza me daba vueltas, su misterio, su decisión… su confesión.

Entonces entendí algo más. Tanto él como yo queríamos enlazar nuestros destinos, pero yo temía la barrera del tiempo y él… temía la barrera de las razas.

_«Corazón mío, no dejes de hablarme. No ahora que necesito más de tu guía»_

————0————

Él se quedó dormido como sólo lo hacía cuando teníamos paz. Yo seguí pensando ante la vista de la aldea en todo lo que había ocurrido esos cuatro días. Cuando despertó, regresamos para la cena.

—Vamos a salir —anunció.

—Necesitan estar a solas —dijo la dama principal—. Deben tener mucho de qué hablar.

————0————

—Inuyasha, contéstame algo —dije al estar segura que realmente estábamos a solas —no iba a preguntar nada pero…

—¿Por qué sigo siendo un hanyou? —dijo él adivinando mi pensamiento.

—Sí, eso.

_«No debería darle tanta importancia». _

—Sabes que cuando comencé a buscar la perla era para convertirme en un youkai completo.

Asentí.

—Luego conocí a Kikyo y por ella quise convertirme en un humano… sólo para poder estar con ella, pero fuimos engañados por Naraku.

—Conozco la historia —dije con molestia. No podía evitar que mis celos dominaran el tono de mi voz al escuchar su nombre pero a él no pareció molestarle.

—Sé que la conoces —dijo con tranquilidad—. Sin embargo, hay un lado que no conoces. Kagome… cuando me liberaste de aquel árbol, mi corazón estaba lleno de resentimiento porque todos aquellos en que había confiado me habían traicionado; mi corazón deseaba venganza. Quería convertirme en un youkai completo para vengarme de todos, arrasar con el mundo entero… pero entonces te conocí.

Su mirada se fijó en la mía una vez más.

—Durante todo el tiempo que buscamos los fragmentos de la perla, mientras luchábamos contra Naraku… estar contigo era lo único que me daba fuerzas. Por primera vez en mi vida no tuve que preocuparme por ser de una u otra raza, sólo tenía que preocuparme de ser yo mismo, de protegerte, de estar a tu lado… contigo nunca tuve que fingir hasta que llegó el momento de tu partida.

————0————

Silencio, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero siento que él lee mis pensamientos reflejados en mis ojos.

—¿Hay más en esa historia? —murmuré temiendo romper aquel hermoso silencio.

—No tuve el valor, no te confesé mis sentimientos… para aquel entonces, el disfraz que me cubría, la coraza en que me refugiaba estaba demasiado presente y me negué a admitir que tú eras lo único que yo necesitaba.

—¿Cuál fue tu deseo¿Qué hiciste con la perla de Shikon?

Él guardó silencio mientras volteaba su mirada al cielo.

—Siento no poder explicártelo aún.

————0————

Caminamos por un largo rato antes de comenzar a regresar. Ambos estábamos en silencio pero, aunque yo había vuelto a recibir una evasiva de su parte, no estaba molesta, y él parecía comprenderlo porque sonreía.

Pero este presentimiento en mi corazón crecía cada vez más, causándome miedo y la certeza de que pronto tendría que sufrir.

_«No importa —_pensé—._ Si tengo que sufrir un poco para alcanzar la felicidad, entonces que venga el sufrimiento. Si él tiene una decisión que tomar, que se apresure. Así sabré si esperarlo o olvidarlo… cualquiera de las dos opciones es mala, pero lo peor sería seguir en la duda»_

* * *

_**N.A. **_Debería estar haciendo mejores notas de autor en este momento, aclarando algunas cosas pero no tengo el ánimo, me ha ocurrido algo molesto... por decirlo de forma suave. Han plagiado uno de mis originales, de los que tengo publicados en fictionpress... necesito su apoyo con un review de advertencia en los fics de la ladrona o que la reporten con la administración. Los vínculos están al inicio de mi profile y gracias a quienes atiendan a mi pedido.

Ahora sí, tengo una advertencia que darles con respecto a este fic, pero no es seguro todavía. En el proximo capítulo puede haber una escena lime, así que el fic puede pasar a categoría M.

Gracias a Miya por las correcciones... no me vuelvo a quejar de donde cortan los capítulos._  
_


	6. Capítulo 5

**A ORILLAS DEL POZO DEVORAHUESOS**

**Quinto día…**

Era más de media noche a juzgar por la posición de la luna. Nos entretuvimos bastante tiempo conversando y paseando.

Él era un mar de misterios y novedades, era todo lo contrario a lo que yo creí siempre que sería el hombre de mi vida, el amor de mi vida.

A cada minuto mi pensamiento me asombraba, cada minuto escuchaba más a mi corazón y menos a mis miedos. Sentí miedo de perderlo de nuevo, celos de la gente que compartió junto a él en esos diez años, de la gente que, como Sayuri, dependía de él.

No, no debía ser egoísta. Inuyasha era alguien muy importante para ellos y yo no me interpondría. Él pertenecía a ese mundo pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría yo permanecer a su lado sin extrañar a mi familia? ¿Podríamos atravesar las barreras del tiempo cada vez que quisiéramos?

La lluvia nos sorprendió obligándonos a refugiarnos en una cueva en el bosque.

—Estás toda mojada —dijo.

—Tú también —respondí.

Observó bien el interior de la cueva.

—Aquí me refugié las primeras noches que llegué a éste lugar… debe haber algo para cobijarnos.

Buscó entre la oscuridad y encontró algunas mantas.

—Esa Sayuri… nunca entendió que yo no las necesitaba pero ahora nos resultarán muy útiles.

—Prendamos una fogata —dije al notar algunos leños en el fuego— así la ropa se secará.

Él asintió.

Cuando estuvo encendida, él se dio la vuelta mientras yo me quitaba la ropa y la colocaba cerca al fuego pero lo descubrí intentado espiar por el rabillo del ojo. Me envolví con la frazada y me senté junto a él.

—Te amo —susurró.

«Y yo» quise responder pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Él se acercó a avivar la llama.

—Desearía que pudieras responder.

Me arrodillé a su lado, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y mi mano sobre su brazo. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y así estuvimos largo rato.

—En el silencio también podemos encontrar respuestas —dije—. Eso lo aprendí de ti.

—Tienes razón pero… a veces lo olvido —sonrió.

—No te dejes olvidar. Recuerda siempre estos minutos de silencio en que mi corazón intenta hablarte y te grita que es tuyo.

Se giró ligeramente y comenzó a acariciar sugestivamente mis cabellos.

—Inuyasha, yo… ya he estado con otros hombres antes.

Me sentí con la urgencia de confesarme. Me avergonzaba de mi poca fe pero eso no volvería a pasar, no podía permitirme que la desesperanza volviera a ganarme.

Su mano tembló pero contestó con voz serena.

—Eso no importa.

Lentamente, acarició mis mejillas y sus hermosos ojos dorados me cautivaron una vez más. Sin embargo, sólo le di un leve beso en los labios y me retiré a dormir apartada de él.

Yo tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, ¿por qué desaprovechar la situación? No sabía qué estaba pensando, es posible que la decisión que tenía que tomar me hiciera pensar no querer influirlo o quizá era todo lo contrario.

Lo único que me parecía certero en ese momento era el cansancio que me invadía.

Dormí en paz hasta después del amanecer pero la cueva permanecía oscura a excepción de una tenue luz que lograba sortear su paso por la entrada.

Voltee hacia el interior en búsqueda de Inuyasha.

Pero él no estaba en la cueva.

Entré en desesperación, dejé que los fantasmas del miedo y la inseguridad llegaran a mi lado.

«Volvió a dejarte sola. Te abandonó otra vez. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con él? Al fin de cuentas es humano… aunque sea sólo una parte de él»

Envuelta por el pánico, me vestí aprisa y corrí afuera para intentar buscarlo.

«Lo que viste en él no era real, sólo era un fantasma que quisiste creer era amor verdadero».

Mi cerebro comenzó a hacer planes involuntarios.

«La aldea no está muy lejos, un día a pie; el pozo aún debe funcionar…»

«Quizá fue a buscar algo de comer» interpuso otra voz dentro de mí.

Si era así, debía haber ido a la aldea o al templo… no estaba segura pero debía ir allí primero.

Aún desesperada avancé por el camino en dirección contraria a la recorrida la noche anterior.

«¿Y si no está allí… qué harás?»

Seguía repasando planes "seguros".

Pero entonces, me tropecé con Sayuri.

—Él me envió a buscarte. Él tenía que ir a enfrentar su decisión.

Respiré aliviada. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

"Te amo"

Yo lo amaba, cada segundo un poco más.

————0————

—Nos preocuparon mucho anoche —reclamó Sayuri.

—Nos atrapó la lluvia —respondí comiendo lo que ella había traído.

—Kagome… ¿en verdad lo amas?

—Si —respondí con seguridad.

—¿Y crees que él en verdad te ama?

—Si —volví a responder. Estaba más que segura ahora y el hecho que mi respuesta causara molestia en ella me hizo sentir aún más satisfecha.

Ella parecía estar molesta con mi presencia pero su siguiente petición me sorprendió.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, él no puede tomar esa decisión sin que tú sepas…

Con fuerza me sujetó del brazo y me arrastró por un estrecho y escabroso camino.

—Este mundo depende de él, si él se va contigo nosotros no podremos seguir existiendo.

—Espera, ¿cómo que si se va conmigo? —dije soltándome y deteniendo así la marcha.

—¿No te lo ha dicho aún? —exclamó.

—¿Qué cosa? Inuyasha y tú dicen mucho, pero no me dicen nada importante.

—Él aún es un Hanyou ¿no te lo dijo?

—Si.

—¿No te causa curiosidad qué hizo con la perla?

No me lo había dicho, tuve miedo de preguntar.

—Su deseo fue cumplido, pero aún hay más…

—¡Sé clara! —grité, sin contener más la rabia que me daba todo el misterio que se guardaban esos dos.

—Eso intento, pero no puedo faltar a mi promesa de no contarle a nadie. ¡Vamos!

Volvió a sujetar mi brazo y jaló con fuerza.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A buscarlo. Debes verlo por ti misma.

No caminamos mucho, se podía sentir una extraña energía en el ambiente, quizá una reliquia, un arma sagrada.

Pero ella se detuvo como si hubiésemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Y así era…

En la lejanía de la tierra oscura, yo podía distinguir el cabello de Inuyasha que en ese momento nos daba la espalda.

—Ve con él, yo no puedo avanzar más allá de éste punto.

Allí comprendí, la energía que sentía era la de una barrara protectora. Estiré la mano frente a mí para sentirla mejor.

—Kagome, él debe decidir —se contuvo— decidir bien, debes guiarlo bien, lo necesitamos. Éste mundo no es nada sin él. ¿Dejarás que él renuncie a todo sólo por estar a tu lado?

Sentí miedo. No quería separarlo de todo esto, él se veía tan feliz, todos eran más felices.

—Ve con él, debes guiarlo, él debe decirte lo que debe decidir.

Estiré un poco más el brazo y percibí el borde de la barrera. Pero me acobardé, no quise interrumpirlo, tampoco quería ser responsable de una decisión que lo haría miserable… intentaría persuadirlo, quizá no era necesario convencerlo en ese momento, ya lo persuadiría en el trayecto de no dejar todo atrás, no tenía que hacerlo…

Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

—Espera… Kagome… ¿y si está decidiendo dejarte atrás? ¿No has pensado en eso?

No, no quería pensarlo… corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar al templo.

————0————

Tomé un largo baño, vagué por los pasillos, salí al pueblo y me distraje con un grupo de niños que jugaba alegremente. Paseé por el pacífico bosque hasta llegar a un claro muy apartado donde había una roca en la cual me senté y observé las estrellas.

Después de un rato escuché pasos.

—Finalmente te encontré —dijo él sin dejar de caminar hacia mi.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Por tu aroma, es inconfundible –dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza—. Creí que te habías perdido. No quiero que te separes de mi lado, te protegeré siempre.

—Yo también —susurré.

Era ya muy tarde pero él insistió en que deberíamos irnos de una vez y así volvimos a atravesar la densa niebla que protegía aquel tranquilo lugar donde la voz de mi corazón pudo gritar todo lo que debía decir.

Misteriosamente, no tomamos el mismo camino de regreso y así acampamos ya entrada la noche en la rivera de un ancho río. La luna, las estrellas y la fogata frente a nosotros eran las únicas luces.

Teníamos un poco de comida regalada por la sacerdotisa líder, así que mientras esperábamos que calentara el agua para el té él se sentó a mi lado y con un poco de timidez deslizó su mano sobre la mía.

—Quiero estar siempre contigo, así… juntos.

—Yo también —respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombre y él inclinó la suya hacia mí.

Súbitamente se volteó y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo tanto, Kagome.

Quería decirlo, abrí mi boca pero no pude gesticular palabras y menos cuando él se separó de mí y fijó su mirada en mis ojos… sus ojos, sus divinos ojos que no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Pero él no esperó mi respuesta, con sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos, me sujetó con fuerza y me besó.

El beso fue casi mágico, era algo que había esperado tanto, que habíamos esperado tanto…

Su lengua provocaba una chispa que recorría mi espina dorsal mientras jugueteaba sensualmente dentro de mi boca. Clavó sus colmillos suavemente en mis labios. Yo le acariciaba la espalda con pasión, lo besaba con todo el amor que había querido expresarle todos estos años.

Olvidamos por completo la comida y nos dejamos invadir por la pasión. Me tomó en sus brazos y me desnudó con delicadeza. Él se quitó la ropa para ponerla en el pasto donde nuestros cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaron en caricias apasionadas, llenas de deseo. Besó todo mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo. Sus fuertes manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel antes de que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

Lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba tanto. El ritmo de su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente a mi propio ritmo armonizando con la melodía de nuestros gemidos de placer y el acompañamiento de nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Y nos unimos hasta el amanecer, porque ya no podíamos estar más el uno sin el otro.

**N.A **Ya sé que ahora me van a matar… sin actualizar tanto tiempo y luego les vengo con un capítulo corto pero… les puse lime (o ya cae en lemon? No sé)

Gracias a los que han esperado fielmente por la actualización… espero que estén satisfechos con el trabajo.

Gracias a Miya por las correcciones y no te preocupes, que los misterios se resolverán en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima, esperemos que no sea dentro de mucho.


	7. Capítulo 6

**A ORILLAS DEL POZO DEVORAHUESOS **

**Sexto día… **

Al despertar, sus brazos me envolvían y sus manos descansaban en mi cadera y mi pecho. Los pajarillos cantaban y el sol se elevaba ligeramente en el cielo.

Lo descubrí contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo y al cruzar nuestras miradas volvimos a besarnos y sus caricias le dieron calor a mi piel.

—Debemos irnos —dijo— Miroku y Sango deben estar esperándonos y Emiko… ella debe extrañarme.

Era muy lindo ver cómo Emiko y él eran tan buenos amigos. Mi cerebro comenzó a hacer imágenes del futuro, nuestros hijos, nuestra vida juntos.

No me importaba si debía quedarme en este tiempo, lo único que quería era estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida. Aunque, me preocupaba un poco mi familia, ya que nunca había llegado a decirles donde estaba pero quizás el tiempo les haría llegar mi mensaje. "Regresé en búsqueda del sentido de mi vida y encontré el camino que quiero seguir".

—Vamos ya —contesté.

Los pajarillos cantaban con más fuerza, como si un rumor se esparciera en el aire. Él estaba muy callado pero yo creí que estaba muy cansado y por eso su silencio. Me conformaba con poder caminar abrazada a él.

En el camino encontramos una aldea abandonada donde se erigía un viejo templo y que había sido destrozada. Él observaba con seriedad.

—Aquella aldea, las personas a quienes les robaron sus recuerdos… la mayoría vivió aquí una vez. Fue aquí donde ese demonio robó sus pasados… —caminó un poco delante de mí.

La aldea, aquellos que lo consideraban un dios…

"_No me vieron con ésta apariencia"_ me había dicho. Yo lo había atribuido a que como youkai podía transformarse pero luego me había dicho que seguía siendo un hanyou y Sayuri me lo había confirmado.

_«Un momento —dijo mi cerebro— Si él sigue siendo un hanyou…»_

—Inuyasha —llamé y él volteó hacia mí— antes me dijiste que ellos no te reconocían por que no te les apareciste con esa forma… tú…

—¿Cómo me transformé sin ser un Youkai completo? Fue un hechizo temporal de la sacerdotisa líder que me ayudó a controlar mis instintos y me dio los poderes del Youkai.

Parecía que había más pero volteó a ver hacia un lado y yo lo imité. A la distancia pude distinguir la figura de un zorro que corría hacia nosotros y que al acercarse, envuelto en una pequeña explosión, tomó la forma de un adolescente.

—¡Kagome! —saludó dándome un abrazo.

—¿Shippo¿De verdad eres tú? —dije. Era asombroso ver a aquel pequeño zorrito convertido en un muchacho que, aunque aún no perdía la totalidad de sus rasgos infantiles, ya casi era todo un hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enano? —dijo Inuyasha acercándose a él y dándole un ligero coscorrón.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a perderme la oportunidad de ver a Kagome —le respondió sacándole la legua.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que había vuelto?

—Sango me avisó con la ayuda de Kirara.

La alegría del reencuentro pospuso mis preguntas por un tiempo. Ahora caminábamos en compañía de Shippo que conversaba muy alegremente a mi derecha mientras que a mi izquierda Inuyasha entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Conversábamos de nuestras aventuras pasadas y me contaba de su vida actual y su entrenamiento para volverse poderoso, bromeaba con Inuyasha como de costumbre y me hacía reír con sus anécdotas.

Sentía que había recuperado algo que había perdido al mismo tiempo que algo nuevo comenzaba y mi corazón bailaba con la excitación. Había despertado de un sueño, posiblemente una pesadilla que se había alargado demasiado tiempo.

Pero había sido el momento justo para despertar, podía volver a comenzar y tomar este camino; mi camino.

Ya no habrían aventuras como tiempo atrás, no ese tipo de aventuras. En ese momento arriesgábamos nuestras vidas para lograr algo, ahora debíamos arriesgar nuestros corazones y conquistar esta aventura del espíritu. Y cada día lograríamos algo más, aumentar el amor que sentíamos.

Llegamos a la aldea cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, pero en la cabaña de Miroku y Sango aún se podía ver una luz. Creí que lo había imaginado, pero me pareció haber visto a Inuyasha y Shippo intercambiar una mirada de preocupación.

Al llegar, Miroku esperaba sentado en la puerta, aparentemente dormido.

—Miroku¿Cómo está Emiko? —preguntaron ellos y el monje abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Ella está en cama; no se encuentra bien pero puedo percibir que hay un poder sobre ella que la está curando lentamente.

Los tres sonrieron complacidos pero yo… me sentí a excluida de la conversación que parecía común entre ellos.

Pero entonces él volteó hacia mí con una mirada recia y tomándome del brazo me hizo comenzar a caminar lejos de la cabaña.

—Hay algo que aún no sabes que debo contarte.

Miré de reojo y vi. a Miroku y Shippo entrando a la casa.

Fuimos hasta el árbol donde él solía pasar su tiempo y estuvimos en silencio un solo instante.

—Finalmente… ayer lo hice —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Qué cosa? —por un momento realmente ignoraba de lo que me estaba hablando.

—La decisión que debía tomar… lo hice.

No dije nada, no quería presionarlo. Aún no sabía de qué decisión se trataba pero dejaría que él fuera quien me lo contara.

—Pero al final, esa decisión no importó.

Se sentó y yo me senté a su lado; él suspiró.

—Emiko nació enferma, muchas veces pensamos que iba a morir. Su enfermedad nadie pudo descifrarla… supuse que en tu mundo sería distinto, pero aquí…

—Lo sé, pero… —el tema había salido sin aparente razón— ¿por qué…

—Traté de contártelo antes pero Shippo llegó en el momento oportuno.

Había algo en el tono de su voz que me hacía poner ansiosa. Sabía de alguna manera que todos los secretos serían revelados en ese momento y el miedo invadió mi corazón, porque a veces los secretos pueden ocultar cosas dolorosas, pero no se puede vivir con alguien que guarda secretos, así que escuché.

—Te dije que cuando te marcharas iba a usar la perla para convertirme en un Youkai completo…

—Pero no lo hiciste —interrumpí.

—Te equivocas…

Su mirada era seria, parecía analizar cada una de mis reacciones antes de continuar.

—Lo pedí, pero había algo que faltaba, una razón por la que el deseo no era cumplido y la anciana Kaede supuso que encontraría la respuesta en el templo donde Kikyo y ella alguna vez fueron aprendices.

—¿Y encontraste la respuesta?

Él asintió.

—La perla no podía conceder ningún deseo aún porque las energías negativas eran muy poderosas en aquel momento. Debía hacerlas disminuir y eso sólo lo lograría venciendo a los Youkai.

Muchas cosas tomaron sentido en ese momento, el hechizo de la líder, su eterna lucha… que lo consideraran un héroe o hasta un dios.

—¿Cuándo lograste usar la perla?

—Espera, aún no te lo cuento todo —la angustia dominaba su voz contagiando a mi corazón.

Respiró con fuerza y continuó.

—Aunque la energía negativa disminuyera, la perla se había debilitado al ser separada y utilizada en esa condición. Debía pasar algún tiempo hasta que ésta recuperara su fuerza y pudiera cumplir los deseos.

Guardé silencio por temor a equivocarme.

—Por que sólo un deseo no purificaría la perla y la haría desaparecer. La fuerza de la perla debía conceder cuatro deseos…

_«¿Cuatro deseos¿Y aún así él..?»_ Algo no estaba bien, algo…

—¿Tú pediste que el pozo volviera a abrirse?

Me miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión desconcertante.

—Sí, ese fue mi primer deseo, pero…

Suspiró con fuerza.

—No sé cómo lo supo, pero ella adivinó que yo ya había pedido un deseo a la perla cuando la llevé con ella hace diez años y me dijo que en el momento en que ese deseo fuera cumplido podría hacer uso de los demás deseos.

—Pero… ¿cómo supiste que ese fue el deseo que tenía que cumplirse¿No creíste que…?

—No, no podía ser que yo me convirtiera en un Youkai completo, pues los deseos debían ser pedidos con el corazón seguro en ello y…

Guardó silencio un instante, como dándose valor. Era extraño verlo tan asustado, tan…

—Por eso era importante que tú estuvieras conmigo antes de tomar la última decisión. Debía saber si tú me amabas tanto como yo a ti pero al transcurrir los días me di cuenta que no podía obligarte a quedarte conmigo y entonces…

—¿Tú no… tú…? —estaba asustada, no atinaba a hacer la pregunta que temía.

Él se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, dándome la espalda. Alzó la mirada al cielo y continuó con su confesión.

—Ayer por la mañana fui al lugar donde la perla había permanecido oculta mientras recuperaba todo su poder y pedí los deseos restantes…  
pedí que Emiko se curara para siempre.

No pude evitar sonreír aunque mi mente y corazón estuvieran confundidos.

—Luego desee que los recuerdos de aquellas personas regresaran a sus memorias… pero entonces la perla me repelió y se elevó sobre mi cabeza comenzando a desvanecerse lentamente.

—Pero…

—Es posible que alguien más halla pedido un deseo antes, pero es difícil saberlo. En este momento los deseos se cumplen lentamente.

Me levanté y le di media vuelta al árbol, comenzando a procesar todo lo que me había dicho.

—Kagome…

—Espera Inuyasha, en este momento estoy muy confundida, debes entender que es mucho lo que hay que asimilar.

—Lo sé, y no te presionaré. Sólo quiero que sepas qué era lo que iba a pedir al final… "regresar a tu lado como humano".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir de mis ojos pero la confusión comenzaba a atormentar mi corazón. Sabía que no podía hablarle en ese momento sin decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme…

—Me gustaría estar sola un momento. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está Emiko?

Y lo hice, me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso. Si no lo hubiera alejado, si sólo le hubiera apartado un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que enviarlo a la cabaña¿Por qué tenía que ir al pozo a pensar?

A orillas del pozo devorahuesos me senté y lloré, conmovida por el buen corazón de Inuyasha pero confundida por todas las cosas que me había descubierto en ese momento. Si hubiera atravesado la barrera me habría dado cuenta que era la presencia de la perla lo que invadía el lugar pero ¿qué podría haber hecho?. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella también se habría enterado de lo que yo sabía ahora…

Cerré los ojos irritados por las lágrimas y disfruté de la brisa que refrescaba la noche y hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles y el pasto. Sentía la paz regresando a mi corazón…

—No dejaré que te lo lleves —fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir que alguien me empujaba.

Caí, pero no me golpee con el fondo sino que volví a sentir la sensación de volar por un instante antes de que el suelo volviera a solidificarse bajo mis pies.

Vi hacia la entrada del pozo y no pude ver las estrellas.

_«Volví a mi era»_ pensé, y también pensé en volver inmediatamente así que subí un poco por la vieja escalera y me dejé caer…

…pero nada ocurrió.

Lo intenté de distintas alturas y nada pasó, así que lo intenté desde lo más alto.

Cuando recobré el sentido, mi madre cambiaba la gasa que cubría una pequeña cortada en mi frente que por suerte había sido mi única herida.

Y lloré, porque seguía en mi época cuando lo que yo más amaba se había quedado atrás.

Volví al pozo en cuanto mi madre se distrajo, lo intenté varias veces y nada pasó. Mi madre cesó en sus intentos de disuadirme y se limitaba a asegurarse que comiera y llevarme a mi habitación cada noche.

Entonces ella me sugirió que escribiera mi historia, porque podría lanzarla al pasado… a la eternidad… porque algo que queda escrito dura por siempre, algo que puede ser transmitido de generación en generación y así nunca moriría.

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos pero tomé la pluma y comencé a escribir. A orillas del pozo devorahuesos me senté y lloré, y escribí los recuerdos de un amor que revivió después de diez años de dormir, un amor que no estaba destinado a ser.

Porque él

* * *

**N.A: **Y éste es el capítulo final de la historia... gracias a todas las que lo leyeron y comentaron. Estoy lista para todas sus amenazas de muerte :P

Gracias a Miya por las correcciones, te darás cuenta que omití una pero es que es a propósito.

Y antes de que mi casilla de correo sea atacada por los virus, mejor les aviso que hay un epílogo...


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Escuché un ruido que me hizo parar de escribir.

Me levanté a investigar de donde venía el ruido y descubrí que era del pozo. Caminé con algo de temor, imaginé que sería una rata o algo parecido pero me sorprendí mucho más al ver salir dos orejitas muy conocidas para mí y luego cruzarme con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas. Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue que él saltó del pozo y corrió hacia mí.

Debí haberme desmayado por la impresión y la alegría.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi habitación y él estaba a mi lado con las hojas que ya había escrito entre sus manos.

—No sabía lo que estabas pasando… perdón —dijo al notarme despierta.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Eso ya no importa. Inuyasha, quise ir… quise regresar pero no pude. ¿Cómo es que tú…

—Aunque me pediste que te dejara sola, yo no pude hacerlo y te seguí de cerca. Vi cuando Sayuri se acercó a ti, creía que quizá sería bueno que hablara contigo pero no pensé que fuera a empujarte —un claro tono de resentimiento invadió su voz— y quise seguirte pero el pozo estaba cerrado.

Me levanté un poco para quedar sentada en mi cama, él se acercó y se sentó en la orilla colocando su mano sobre la mía.

—Pero entonces ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Él sonrió.

—Al parecer, mi deseo no se había cumplido.

Me explicó que la perla había continuado su labor durante estos días, que Emiko había estado en cama todo este tiempo terminando de curarse. Pero en cuanto ella se levantó, Inuyasha supo que era el momento de saltar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por que el deseo que yo pedí fue "Desearía que el pozo se abriera cuando la perla se haya desvanecido"… y yo tenía toda la esperanza de que el deseo se cumpliera tal y como yo lo había formulado.

Mi sorpresa fue grande. Si ese había sido el deseo de Inuyasha y se había cumplido… ¿cómo fue que pude cruzar hacia el Sengoku?

—Pero… si tú sabías cual había sido tu deseo. ¿Por qué mi llegada fue una señal?

—También dudé. Por un momento creí que la perla había desaparecido pero cuando fui por ella aquella mañana comprobé que no. Pensé que quizá no importaba la forma en que se pidiera el deseo. No estaba seguro, pero sabía que era el momento de pedir los deseos restantes.

Acarició mi mejilla y depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

Y entonces recordé, recordé el momento antes de dejar la perla en sus manos.

Tenía la perla en mi poder, finalmente estaba completa y yo la apreté contra mi pecho y sin saberlo desee volver a ver a Inuyasha, aunque fuera una vez más…

—Fui yo… —le confesé— yo pedí el cuarto deseo, o mejor dicho el primero.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él confundido.

Le expliqué cómo había ocurrido todo. Él sonreía conforme mi relato avanzaba y al concluir rió.

— Sin saberlo pedimos el mismo deseo…

Me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo y él me recibió con un beso. De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de alegría.

—No volveremos a separarnos.

—Nunca —respondí con seguridad. Ahora que podía disfrutar de la segunda oportunidad que la vida me había dado no la desperdiciaría por nada en el mundo.

Ahora podemos estar juntos, no importa en qué época. He podido ser testigo del crecimiento de Emiko quien, por cierto, ahora tiene un pequeño hermano al que llamaron Hiroshi.

A Sayuri nunca volvimos a verla. Inuyasha me contó en cierta ocasión que cuando la vio empujarme al pozo él se molestó mucho con ella al punto de hacerla llorar. Más tarde, la sacerdotisa líder me explicaría que Inuyasha era el ídolo de Sayuri al haberla salvado hace diez años y llevado con él al templo. Ella era muy joven y nunca supo entender si el aprecio que por él sentía era el mismo que una hija sentía por su padre, una mujer por su amante o un devoto por su dios. Nunca lo sabríamos, Sayuri nunca volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros desde aquel día y había dejado atrás todas sus pertenencias que incluían una serie de pergaminos donde había relatado detalladamente todas las acciones de él hasta ese momento y que yo reconocí como aquellas que había encontrado en aquel libro que se había colado entre mis cosas.

Era curioso como las cosas iban entretejiéndose en el tiempo para tejer mi destino.

Por mucho tiempo dejé sin terminar esta historia, hasta ahora, dos años después de que aquello ocurriera. Encontré guardadas en una carpeta las hojas que utilicé para desahogar mi tristeza, para dejar en la eternidad mi historia; estaban guardadas en la gaveta de mi antiguo escritorio y cuando la saqué para mover el mueble fuera de la habitación para hacer espacio a una cuna, repasé de nuevo cada bello momento y escribí estas líneas finales.

**FIN**


End file.
